Le mystérieux mystère du canard en plastique
by youpala
Summary: Où comment, un beau jour, Harry se retrouva, sous une forme incongrue, dans le bain de son maître de potions. FIC terminée, pas comme vous vouliez, mais bon...
1. Default Chapter

**Le mystérieux mystère du canard en plastique**

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JK Rowling. Le canard en plastique jaune appartient à Opaluz.

Merci aux nenettes d'ombre et folie, Arcadiane, Maffie, Alexiel, Sy Ra Jedusor et la grande prêtresse Arcadiane.

CH1. Ousque on apprend les origines du canard

Le ciel, en ce soir de printemps, était assez chargé au dessus de Poudlard. L'atmosphère, saturée en humidité, donnait l'impression qu'un orage pouvait éclater d'un instant à l'autre. D'ailleurs, les nuages s'amoncelaient au-delà de la tour d'astronomie. L'horizon s'obscurcissait.

Pourtant cette année là, après l'éviction du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui s'était avéré être un banal espion de Voldemort, les choses semblaient plutôt tranquilles pour les étudiants de Poudlard, bien qu'un affrontement final avec Voldemort était à redouter d'ici peu. C'est pourquoi Harry avait décidé de continuer ses entraînements du D.A., dans la salle sur demande, pour tous les volontaires dignes de confiance. En effet, les entraînements ne pouvaient toujours pas avoir lieu au grand jour à cause de la pression du ministère de la magie, tenu fermement par la nouvelle et fraîchement nommée Ministre de la Magie, Jessica Tastrov, qui par manque d'expérience, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que saôuler Dumbledore avec des normes de sécurité.

Tout ceci n'empechait pas bien sûr, les plus fidèles amis d'Harry de s'entraîner durement pour le jour de l'affrontement final, et parmi eux, Neville.

Neville était lui aussi passé en 6ème année, au grand dam du professeur de potions qui avait prédit pour son avenir « une vie de misérable ver de terre Gryffondor incapable et prétentieux ». A signaler que le dit professeur avait accueilli au début de l'année la candidature de Harry à ses cours de potions avancés avec un rire nasal, mais voyant que le Gryffondor s'était assagi et ne répondait plus à ses insultes, il avait décidé que finalement l'ignorer était la meilleure des solutions :

Oui, ce Gryffondor semble s'être calmé, se disait le maître de potion alors qu'il sortait de ses appartements pour s'aérer après avoir corrigé ses copies, A peine s'il rougit de rage lorsque je lui rappelle qu'il est aussi prétentieux que son idiot de père. Potter fait même quelques efforts, on dirait, je lui ai juste mis un N (pour Navrant), à son dernier devoir, alors que celui-ci était auparavant coutumier des E (Epouvantables)... c'est étrange... Peut être a –t-il copié sur Granger ? .. Oui c'est certainement cela. Potter ne réussit même pas à copier correctement, c'est... Navrant !!

- Eh, psst ! Harry !

Le Harry en question ouvrit un œil ensommeillé sur le rouquin qui interrompait sa sieste au beau milieu du cours de Binns : - Mhhh.... Quouâaa ?!!!

C'est Neville, il me dit de te dire que c'est OK pour ce soir.

Mhh ?? Hein ? quoi ? Ahhhh, très bien, répondit –il en se retournant sur l'autre oreille pour finir son rêve. Rêve très particulier par ailleurs, qui mettait en scène un brun, et...

Harry !!!! lui siffla Ron, tu crois qu'il est vraiment prêt pour ça ??

Hein, que ?quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Tu crois que Neville est capable de réussir, vraiment ? Je veux dire... la dernière fois, il a quand même transformé les coussins en une horde de Caribous cornus enragés, en projetant son sort !! On a dû faire évacuer Luna, qui avait voulu les caresser et qui s'était retrouvée coincé par une bestiole particulièrement coriace, elle a été blessée...

T'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance.

Pendant ce temps, le ciel se chargeait en électricité, et la température continuait d'augmenter...

Le soir venu, la température était étouffante dans Poudlard. Comme pour les jours de canicule, les elfes avaient fait venir les hiboux de la volière pour ventiler les cuisines, occasionnant ça et là quelques surprises dans le repas du soir. Hermione avait récolté dans son flan des plumes blanches, manquant de s'étouffer.

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, si vous tendiez l'oreille, vous auriez pu entendre des bribes de conversation venant de derrière la tapisserie représentant une glace, en train de fondre, et de goutter sur le sol.

Bon, tu es prêt ? Tu as saisis toutes mes explications ? demanda Harry.

Oui.. oui... euh, c'est bien Vadeo Animagus ? s'assura Neville.

NON !!! _Video_ Animagus !! C'est ça qui va te permettre de savoir quelle forme va prendre ton animagus. Il faut que tu y penses d'abord très fort, et quand tu es prêt, tu récites la formule !

Neville se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais la chaleur dans la pièce était intenable, malgré un sort de rafraîchissement lancé par Harry. Des gouttes perlaient sur le front du Gryffondor désireux de connaître sa forme animale, qui semblait rassembler toutes ses forces dans un effort de concentration. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, qui ne semblait pas verrouillée. Un peu d'air, même moite, serait toujours mieux. Il ouvrit donc la fenêtre. A ce moment, Neville s'exclama :

C'est bon ! Je suis prêt !!

Bien. Vas-y !

VIDEO ANIMAGUS !!!

A cet instant un éclair, déchirant le ciel, frappa le château avec violence. La foudre, attirée par le courant d'air créé dans la pièce, avait cisaillé l'air de la salle sur demande. Aveuglé, Neville poussa un cri :

- Harry ! Harry !

Mais seules les gouttes d'eaux qui frappaient les parois du château lui répondirent.

Sur le sol de la salle sur demande, un canard en plastique jaune regardait la fenêtre ouverte.

A suivre....


	2. Ousque Severus est mouillé

**Le mystérieux mystère du canard en plastique**

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling. Qu'elle me pardonne pour le massacre.

Merci à mes revieweuses. Onarluca, Aresielle, Minerve : voici la suite !!!

**Chapitre 2 : Ousque Severus est tout mouillé**.

Flic ! Flac ! Flic ! Braoummmmmm !!!

- _Par les anxiolytiques de Merlin, il ne va pas pleuvoir quand même_ !! Le professeur de potion se trouvait à l'instant près du lac, où ses réflexions sur la profonde nullité de ses élèves l'avaient mené, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

_Bon, et maintenant tu as deux solutions : ou bien courir vers le château, pour ne pas te mouiller, ou alors tu gardes ta dignité et tu attends sous cet arbre là bas, que l'averse cesse_...

BRAOUMMMM !!!

_Bon, je crois que cet arbre... ah tiens non, il n'y a plus d'arbre, mais un feu de joie à la place !! Bon sang, j'aurais pu finir grillé !! Je ne vais pas rester planté là à attendre de me faire rôtir par la foudre. Foutu Dumbledore et ses barrières anti transplanage !!! Je vais quand même presser le pas, mais sans courir, pour aller trouver refuge._

Résigné, Snape s'avança sous la pluie battante, qui commença par dégouliner sur sa cape, avant d'imprégner petit à petit ses vêtements. Il avait beau marcher aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, son costume sombre commençait à coller à son torse et à ses cuisses, et ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux. Il songea un instant à aller se réfugier chez Hagrid, dont la cabane ne se situait qu'à une centaine de mètres, mais malgré sa situation actuelle, il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à être redevable à un ami de Potter !!

Potter... voilà une pensée qui réchauffait son esprit, la colère envahissant ses traits. Il ressemblait décidément de plus en plus à son père, toujours à fouiner partout !! Son ire augmenta alors qu'il se rappelait l'épisode de la Pensine... D'ailleurs il était étonné que le Gryffondor n'ait pas encore diffusé des moqueries à son égard. Il devait être trop bête pour cela !! Pas assez Serpentard ! Ou bien peut être se considère t il trop noble pour s'abaisser à ce comportement...Il décida de presser le pas, car malgré tout, il se caillait sévèrement....

_Merlin, qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour un bon bain, moi..._

Le maître de potions pressa le pas en direction de ses cachots tout en ruminant ses pensées toutes snapiennes.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle sur demande, Neville se relevait péniblement de son choc, récupérant peu à peu sa vue brouillée :

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ?

- ....

- Réponds moi, c'est pas drôle !!! geignit le Gryffondor.

Pour seuls spectateurs du monologue de Neville, les coussins en satin de la salle sur demande reflétaient les lueurs de l'orage printanier qui sévissait à présent au dessus de Poudlard. Les bouquins de métamorphose avancée ne pouvaient d'être aucune utilité à Neville, pas plus que ce canard en plastique jaune qui.... Mais !!! _Mais !!! Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure, ce canard, s'interrogea Neville. Pourtant je me souviens avoir clairement vu en lançant la formule un immense canard jaune... se peut-il que..._

- Harry ? demanda Neville, en s'accroupissant auprès du jouet. Harry, c'est toi ???

En y regardant de plus près, ce canard avait des pupilles bien vertes, et des traces noires cerclaient ses yeux, qui clignaient par instants. Neville recula en hurlant :

- Par Merlin, qu'ai- je fait ? Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Vite, euh... mais qui vais-je bien pouvoir trouver ? Mac Gonagall !! pensa précipitamment Neville à voix haute.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, ou plutôt sa conscience s'éveillait difficilement d'un rêve étrange. Il lui semblait se souvenir d'un éclair, et puis... plus rien.

_Ah, Neville, arrête de crier, je suis là !!! ........ Tiens c'est étrange, je n'entends pas ma voix ? Cet éclair m'aurait donc rendu sourd ?_

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et les renferma aussitôt. Il venait d'entrapercevoir deux jambes immenses qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il tenta de rouvrir ses paupières, mais cligna avec difficultés celles-ci, comme si elles avaient été durcies par une nuit trop longue. Ses membres semblaient engourdis. A vrai dire, il se sentait complètement ligoté comme par un sort de saucissonnage. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit à qui appartenaient les deux immenses jambes. La figure de Neville, immense, lui faisait face avec un air ébahi.

_Ben qu'est ce qu'il a m'observer lui ? J'ai bien le nez au milieu de la figure, non ?_

C'est alors qu'il comprit : justement, il n'avait pas le nez au milieu de la figure... mais la sensation étrange de quelque chose de plus long, faisant à la fois office de nez et de bouche. Puis lui revint en mémoire les instants précédents. Neville, le sort, l'éclair, puis plus rien.

_Ben, tiens, comme d'habitude, Neville a foiré. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Ron pour une fois_

- Oh, Harry, se lamentait Neville. Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire ?

_Je sais pas moi, tricoter des gants en laine pour Dumbledore ?_

- Bon, écoute, je te prends avec moi, on va aller voir Hermione...

_Ahhhh non !!! Ne me touche pas, tu vas encore me faire tomber !!!_

- A moins que... Non, c'est trop dangereux, si je croise Malfoy, il va profiter de l'occasion pour me sauter dessus. Alors si je transporte un canard en plastique jaune....

_Bonne idée... laisse moi ici... songea Harry.... Attends une minute !! Un quoi ??!! **Tu m'as transformé en canard en plastique** ??? Non, mais je rêve, tuez moi, c'est pas possible ?? Et pourquoi pas en ours en peluche, hein ??_

- Tu bouges, pas hein, Harry ? demanda Neville.

_Si, si, tu vois là, je pensais faire un marathon danse folkloriques : C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la mare, se secouent le bas des reins... !!!_ pensa sarcastiquement Harry, tout en foudroyant de ses yeux de palmipède, un Neville qui s'enfuyait piteusement par la porte de la salle sur demande.

Le canard... pardon, Harry commençait à prendre une teinte orange. Il était orange (canard à l'orange, mouarf). Orange de colère.

Splouch, splouch, splich, splouch.

Les pas du maître de potion résonnaient lugubrement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Quiconque aurait croisé sa route aurait bénéficié d'une réduction immédiate du nombre de points de sa maison, tant était grand son mécontentement de s'être fait surprendre par la pluie. D'ailleurs, le Severus, l'oreille aux aguets, parvenait à entendre des bribes d'une conversation agitée.

C'est au détour d'un couloir, pas si loin de là, que Neville discutait vivement avec Seamus :

.- ... je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Seamus !!! Mais Harry à de gros problèmes, dit précipitamment Neville. Si tu vois Hermione avant moi, dis lui de venir me rejoindre au troisième étage. Il est vraiment mal, cette fois-ci, et c'est encore de ma faute !! lui lança –t- il en s'enfuyant, alors que Seamus repartait en direction de la bibliothèque pour semble-t-il, trouver Hermione.

_Intéressant..._ songea le maître de potion tout dégoulinant, _Potter semble avoir des ennuis, comme toujours, pour se rendre intéressant. Voilà qui ne pouvait tomber mieux, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Qu'est ce que ce niais de Neville a bien encore pu provoquer ???? _Et sur ces funestes pensées, le professeur Severus Snape, tout mouillé, mais semblant à peine s'en souvenir, s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage de Poudlard. Lesté d'une dizaine de kilos de pluie, son costume lui pesait sur les épaules et ne le rendait pas tellement discret. Arrivé au sommet des escaliers, il commença à ouvrir toutes les portes qui se présentaient à lui, sans résultat.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir défoncé une quinzaine de porte, déverrouillé une douzaine d'autres, le Severus commençait à regretter son empressement à punir Potter, qui allait lui causer un bon rhume en l'obligeant à garder sur lui ses habits qui le refroidissaient jusqu'aux os.

_J'aurais mieux fait de rentrer prendre un bain_ songea t – il, tout en arpentant le couloir à la recherche d'un indice.

_Un bain, bien chaud et fumant, avec des bulles_ maugréa t il en retournant sur ses pas.

_Des bulles, et des serviettes chaudes_ soupira le maître de potions, alors qu'il passait pour la troisième fois devant une tapisserie où gouttait une coupe de glace, et dont les gouttes rappelaient le bruit de ses chaussures détrempées.

Soudain, la tapisserie bougea légèrement, comme soulevée par un léger courant d'air. Intrigué, le professeur de potions se rapprocha, et découvrit une porte entrebaillée.

A l'intérieur de la salle sur Demande, Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous ses palmes, et les murs se mirent à tournoyer violemment.


	3. Ousque Severus prend un bain

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JK.

Avertissement : Ce chapître comprend une scène un peu graphique (enfin vous voyez quoi) entre deux personnes du même sexe. Si cela vous déplaît, passez votre chemin. Merci. Qaunt aux autres, soyez indulgent, c'est vraiment pas facile à écrire ce genre de truc.

Rappel : Harry, à cause d'un sort raté de Neville, se retrouve dans la peau d'un canard en plastique jaune. Snape surprend la conversation de Nev et décide de surprendre Harry, bienqu'il ne sache pas qu'il a été transformé en canard. Sévérus, trmpé après un séjour sous la pluie, tente de trouver la salle sur demande. Pendant ce temps, Nev a retrouvé Hermione dans la salle des Griffy.

* * *

CHAPITRE TROIS : Ousque Severus prend un bain

« Neville, tu es bien sûr de ce que tu racontes ? s'enquit pour la vingtième fois la Griffondor aux cheveux en broussailles. Tu es certain que Harry ne s'est pas volatilisé ?

- Oui !!!, geignit piteusement son interlocuteur. Il s'est transformé en canard je te dis !!!

- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Qui as-tu transformé en canard ? intervint Ron, déjà hilare, qui venait de rejoindre le duo dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

- Harry !! C'est Harry qu'il a transformé en canard, figure toi!! lui lança Hermione en se retournant .

- Oui, et je ne l'ai pas ramené, car je craignais que Malfoy ne me surprenne et s'en prenne à lui. Tu parles, avec un canard en plastique jaune, je ne serai pas passé inaperçu, même en plein carnaval de Rio...

- Tu connais le carnaval de Rio ? Le sourcil arqué et la mine douteuse, Hermione regardait Neville, puis se tournant vers Ron qui étouffait un rire dans l'angle de la pièce, lui lança : Et arrête de rire !! C'est pas drôle, il faut qu'on aille l'aider.

- ... canard jaune... gnhgnh... Et il a les pieds palmés ? s'esclaffa Ron.

- Bon, cesse tout de suite. On part récupérer Harry. On l'emmènera ensuite chez Mc Gonagall pour tenter de résoudre le charme. Tu nous suis Neville ? »

Les Griffondor sortirent de leur salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le couloir du troisième étage. Au détour du premier couloir, avant l'escalier, Malfoy et ses acolytes se tenaient là, prêt à en découdre avec le premier Gryffondor qui passerait à leur portée.

* * *

_C'est une porte. Une porte cachée qui vient de s'entrouvrir derrière la tapisserie_. Le cerveau du Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. _C'est peut-être là que Potter fait son intéressant_ ! _Il faut que je rentre et que je vérifie tout de suite._ Et joignant le geste à la parole, le maître de potions franchit le seuil de la porte dérobée, derrière la tapisserie du troisième étage.

Au premier coup d'œil, Severus crut qu'il était rentré dans la salle de bain des préfets. Toutefois, le carrelage aurait dû être blanc et non noir comme celui-ci. Le professeur frissonna. La porte venait de se refermer, dans un courant d'air provoqué par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Severus, toujours trempé, éternua violemment, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, afin de refermer la fenêtre. En s'approchant, il vit une immense baignoire verte foncée integrée à même le sol, qui débordait presque de mousse et dont les vapeurs chaudes dégageaient un subtil parfum ambré.

_Mmm... un bain... C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin à l'instant, mais..._ Il balaya d'un regard douteux la pièce, et vit les serviettes moelleuses et tentatrices qui pourraient l'accueillir au sortir de son bain.

_Après tout, ce n'est pas la salle de Potter, personne ne risque de me déranger, et puis il fait si chaud ici...ça me change quand même de mes cachots personnels._

D'un geste leste, il dégrafa sa cape détrempée, et commença à déboutonner son costume. _Tiens, il y a même des brosses, et des huiles essentielles sur ce côté._

La chemise tomba sur le sol, et le miroir posé légèrement au-dessus du niveau de la baignoire renvoya au maître de potions une vision plus qu'avantageuse de son torse que la largesse habituelle de ses habits ne laissait pas soupçonner. _Manquerait plus que des étudiantes en furie bourrée d'hormones se ruent sur moi_.

Car Severus préférait la gent masculine. _Ouaip... même si cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus pratiqué. _Son pantalon noir gisait à ses pieds, à côté de ses chaussettes. Il se passa négligemment la main sur le ventre, et la glissa sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

_Allez hop, à l'eau_.

Le boxer noir vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et vint atterrir sur un canard en plastique jaune, et qui vira au rouge fuschia lorsque le maître de potion entra, nu dans son bain.

* * *

« Tiens donc ! Mais qui vois-je ! s'exclama Malfoy. Ne serait-ce pas Weasel (la belette), la sang-de-bourbe et le cracmol ? Et je ne vois pas Potter ! Vous vous êtes perdus ??

- Ta gueule Malfoy ! On n'a rien à dire à un sale blond comme toi qui pue Voldemort à deux kilomètres, renchérit Ron, à qui décidemment le rose aux joues seyait bien.

- A propos de puanteur, je ne sais pas lequel de vous trois à oublié sa douche, mais est ce peut être toi Weasley ! Tu dois pas trop avoir des habitudes d'hygiène, ça coûte trop cher, s'exclama le blond, alors que Crabbe (ou Goyle ?) ricanait en réaction à la première insulte de Draco.

- Laisse tomber, Ron, on a autre chose à faire que se battre avec ce crétin, répondit vivement Hermione en désignant Draco du menton.

- Ouais, c'est ça, cassez vous, allez prendre un bain !! A trois c'est moins cher !!! »

Les sarcasmes ne cessèrent que lorsque le trio fut arrivé en haut de l'escalier. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers la salle sur demande, en pensant très fort à Harry. Cependant, et malgré tout leurs efforts, aucune porte n'apparut derrière la tapisserie.

« Peut être qu'on devrait penser non pas à Harry, mais au canard » suggéra Ron dans un sourire.

Neville, qui était resté muet pendant tout l'échange verbal de ses acolytes, euh un hoquet de stupeur :

« Merlin !! C'est ça ! Harry en canard n'a pas sa place dans la salle d'entraînement ! Pense à Malfoy ! Il a parlé d'un bain !

- Oui, maugréa Ron, et alors ! Il s'est pas vu ce sale petit con !

- Non, Ron ! Je crois que je comprends, répondit Hermione précipitamment, La salle sur demande a dû changer !!! Il faut chercher autre chose, comme une salle de bain, par exemple !! Un salle de bain où l'on trouverait un canard en plastique. »

A cet instant les pensées conjuguées du trio focalisées sur une salle de bain s'accordèrent, alors que derrière la tapisserie surgit tout à coup une porte, qui jusque là n'existait pas.

* * *

_Ahhhh.... Hmmmm... quel délice_. Le maître de potions se laissait emporter par une douce torpeur, déliant ses muscles engourdis par le froid dans l'eau chaude de son bain. _Qu'il est bon parfois d'oublier Potter et ses manigances...._

Severus avait malgré tout toujours à l'esprit un certain brun aux yeux verts, et un sourire narquois. _Non diabolique_. _Comme son père. Toujours à préparer un mauvais coup_. Tout à ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'au fond de la pièce, son boxer noir semblait se trémousser ; lorsqu'enfin un canard en plastique jaune émergea du tissu odorant qui recouvrait jusque là sa tête de palmipède.

_Pfff, enfin un peu d'air. Je manquais d'étouffer là-dessous. Ma parole, il se met de l'after shave sur TOUT le corps, ou quoi ???_ Harry- canard était quelque peu troublé. En effet, il avait trouvé cette odeur, non pas repoussante, mais suave et entêtante. Ce n'est que la perspective malsaine de voir son maître de potions dans son bain qui l'avait poussé à sortir de là-dessous.

_Malsaine ??? Et puis quoi encore ? Il manquerait plus que je trouve Sev' attirant... Non, non... c'est juste que... euhh... ben... je pourrais peut être m'en servir la prochaine fois qu'il me collera un N à mon devoir de potions_, pensait confusément Harry.

_Après tout, il ne pourra jamais m'apprécier. A cause de mon père. A cause de ma ressemblance avec lui. Mais je ne suis pas James Potter !!!_ Harry repensa à l'épisode de la pensine, et ce qu'il y avait vu alors lui faisait encore horreur. Il revit son père, comme un petit arrogant, en train de s'attaquer à Severus, en compagnie de Sirius. _Il ne le méritait pas !! Il aurait dû être respecté à Poudlard, les choses auraient alors pu être différentes avec Voldemort... _Ses pensées erratiques furent brutalement interrompues lorsqu'un _Accio Canard _retentit dans la pièce et qu'Harry se retrouva brusquement propulsé dans les airs, avec pour destination finale, les mains du maître de potion.

_Comment ça Accio Canard_ ??!!!?? (et pleins d'autres signes de ponctuation plus tard..) Harry se trouvait désormais nez à nez, pardon, nez à bec avec Severus Snape, professeur de Poudlard, qui plus est, dans son bain, nu. Et le plus étrange c'est que le dit Severus semblait très réjoui !!

« Ahhh, un canard en plastique !!!, s'exclama-t-il à voix haute. Tout comme celui que j'avais gamin !! Et dire que ma mère l'a fait fondre en confondant du récur-vite et du désinfec'tout !! Cette idiote n'avait aucune notion de chimie ! C'est là que j'ai pris la décision de devenir maître de potions, pour que ne se répète jamais telle hérésie !! »

Pendant que Severus soliloquait sur les origines de sa vocation professionnelle, Harry- Canard était malmené par des mains qui le retournaient outrageusement dans tous les sens que la décence m'interdit de décrire plus en avant (NdA). Puis sans coup férir, il fut plongé violemment à travers la mousse, puis sous l'eau, puis hors de l'eau, et enfin, tenu d'une seule main, Harry-Canard se retrouva à jouer les hors bord dans une baignoire verte, occupée par Severus Snape.

* * *

Une porte était apparue derrière la tapisserie du couloir du troisième étage. Devant elle, un trio de Gryffondor tenait conférence pour déterminer lequel se posterait devant pour monter la garde tandis que un autre rentrerait dans la salle.

Il fut convenu qu'Hermione irait en premier. C'est pourquoi celle-ci entrouvrit légèrement la porte et glissa un œil furtif vers la pièce. Sa discrétion ne troubla pas le maître de potions, tout occupé qu'il était à jouer avec le canard dans sa baignoire.

..._. Canard ??!! Baignoire ? Snape ?? Oh non, Harry !!_ Hermione étouffa de justesse un cri de surprise et d'effroi, et se hâta de refermer aussi discrètement que possible la porte de la salle sur demande. Se retournant vers Ron et Neville, elle bafouilla :

« On ne peut pas entrer... Il n'est pas seul !!

- Qui... qui est avec lui, Hermione ? demanda Neville, la mine pleine d'appréhension.

- Euh... C'est Cho ! Elle prend un bain ! Hermione avait répondu la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, en espérant que les garçons la croiraient.

- Et... elle est... toute _nue_ ? Ron avait pris une teinte cramoisie qui n'aurait pas dépareillé avec les armoiries de Gryffondor.

- Bien sûr, puisque je te dis qu'elle prend un bain ! La voix d'Hermione s'était raffermie, confortant celle-ci dans son pieux mensonge. Je vais rester ici pour attendre qu'elle sorte. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner dans la salle commune. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent, mal à l'aise, ou peut être jaloux de l'intimité féminine dont devait jouir leur camarade, et laissèrent Hermione s'occuper de ce qui, après tout, leur semblait être une affaire de filles.

_Pauvre Harry,_ pensa Hermione, _s'ils savaient_ ! Et celle-ci, s'adossant contre le mur du couloir, glissa jusqu'au sol en réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir Harry de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait...

* * *

_Mais qu'est qu'il fout !!! C'est pas possible !!!_ Harry, au bord de l'écoeurement poussait des cris de désespoir, que le maître de potions était incapable d'entendre, trop occupé, à jouer avec sa trouvaille. Puis comme tout gamin, il le délaissa un instant plus tard, pour s'amuser à souffler sur la mousse qui débordait de la baignoire, ce qui laissa à Harry le loisir d'observer de plus près son nouveau et tout récent propriétaire.

Les cheveux dégoulinants sur son visage rieur et détendu, on aurait dit un autre Severus, plus jeune que celui que Harry pensait connaître. _Plus beau aussi_...

L'occupant de la baignoire se mit alors à se frictionner les bras et les épaules, avec de l'huile essentielle aux effluves de musc. Harry était totalement hypnotisé par la sensualité qui se dégageait de ces gestes simples, accomplis avec une douceur infinie et insoupçonnée chez le maître de potions. Les traits de son visage se détendaient au fur et à mesure que ses gestes se faisaient plus lents, et que ses mains disparaissaient sous la mousse. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres purpurines. Harry eut du mal à déglutir. Bien que sous la forme d'un canard, il n'en restait pas moins adolescent, bourré d'hormones, et très... très réactif aux stimulis.

Alors que, les yeux grands ouverts, Harry se desséchait sur place, un goutte perla sur les lèvres du maître de potion, qui avait à présent fermé les yeux pour mieux se consacrer à sa tâche. Portant un doigt à sa bouche, tandis que l'autre main effectuait des mouvements plus précis sous l'eau, Severus aspira une goulée d'air brûlant. _Brûlant ? J'ai pensé brûlant ? Je devrais dire torride._ Harry ne put réfréner un gémissement d'envie lorsqu'il vit apparaître au coin de la bouche de Severus une langue agile et insidieuse. Il avait tout simplement envie de le toucher. De sentir frémir sous ses doigts la peau de cet être abandonné à son plaisir. De sentir l'odeur nichée au creux de son cou. De glisser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Lui, Harry Potter Gryffondor, désirait plus que tout au monde, en cet instant précis, le corps, l'âme toute entière de son noir et mystérieux professeur de potion, Severus Snape l'être qui paradoxalement le haïssait plus que tout.

Alors que Severus Snape était là, gémissant et offert, Harry se sentait parfaitement déboussolé par des sensations qui semblaient être au fond de lui depuis longtemps, refoulées sous une bonne dose de haine et de rancœur vis-à-vis de son professeur. _Mais que puis-je y faire ? Il me déteste bien en retour... Oh Severus... tu sembles si... différent ce soir_.

La respiration de ce dernier s'était fait plus haletante et désordonnée, et Harry aurait, s'il l'avait pu, couvert de baisers son visage. Puis se tendant soudainement comme un arc, Severus se délivra dans une convulsion spasmodique en gémissant dans un dernier soupir :

- Harry...... »

* * *

Dénouement prochainement.


	4. Ousque Tagada Tsouin tsouin

Merci aux revieweurs, revieweuses...Onarluca, Marijuane, Galouz, Minerve et Farahon... et bien entendu Nath, Audrey (dédicace au blond ... meuh non, pas Draco !!!)

J'espère que je vais pas trop me faire taper avec ce chapitre, car il était temps de conclure, sans trop de chocs pour les âmes sensibles. (Ne vous inquiétez pas lemoneurs et lemoneuses de tous pays, je fourbis mes armes). Bientôt une nouvelle fic !!

Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling, rien à moi, même pas le canard qui est à Opaluz...

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Ousque tagada tsouin tsouin**

Le ciel était à présent dégagé au dessus de Poudlard. Les nuages avaient fondus sous les assauts répétés du soleil qui tentait de les transpercer de ses rayons puissants. Les cieux, lavés de toute grisaille, laissaient présager une nuit claire et étoilée. Des grillons se laissaient sécher aux dernières lueurs du jour. L'herbe luisante s'animait à nouveau de myriades de petits insectes. L'atmosphère tranquille de ses lieux n'était troublée que par le gazouillis de quelques oiseaux, Dumbledore songeait que peut-être, ce serait le moment de partir à la chasse aux escargots. Mme Pince scrutait derrière ses lunettes les étudiants qui chuchotaient au fond de la bibliothèque, Mme Pomfresh vérifiait ses potions de Poussos en prévision du prochain match de Quidditch, Rusard époussetait les chaînes qui pendaient dans son bureau, bref, tout semblait normal dans Poudlard lorsque...

« AHHHHHAHHAHHHHHHHAHHHAH !!!!!!!! »

Deux voix, deux cris de rage, de surprise mêlée de désespoir déchirèrent le calme apparent du château.

Dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bain, dans le creux d'une baignoire verte, Severus Snape, noble et respecté maître de potions, menaçait furieusement de sa baguette magique Harry Potter, élève de septième année chez Gryffondor et actuellement capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et néanmoins perturbé par ce dont il venait d'être témoin.

Non pas que la situation eut semblée incongrue, car il était de notoriété publique que les deux protagonistes se détestaient cordialement. Non. Mais le professeur de son potion et son élève étaient non seulement trempés et dégoulinants de mousse, mais ils se trouvaient dans la plus parfaite nudité. Plus précisément, Harry se retrouvait acculé au fond la baignoire, sous la menace d'un Severus qui se tenait le plus éloigné possible de lui, dans la mousse toutefois, pour ne pas s'offrir au regard de son élève.

« POTTER !!! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici !! » Le maître de potions avait subitement retrouvé ses esprits, lorsque, après s'être abîmé dans la concupiscence, il s'était trouvé brusquement nez à nez avec sa nemesis personnelle qui avait semblé surgir de nulle part.

« Je ... euh... professeur, balbutia Harry, encore troublé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Oui, Potter, vous avez perdu votre langue ??? persifla le maître de potions, qui avait réussi à se recomposer un masque de froideur très rapidement. J'exige que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi et comment vous vous retrouvez dans mon bain !!! Tout de suite !! »

_Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. Bah, de toutes façons je vais lui lancer un petit sort d'oubliettes...Ce ne serait pas la première fois, _remarqua amèrement Severus Suivant le flot de ses pensées, Severus n'avait pas encore bien observé son visiteur inattendu. _Mais d'abord j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ce fichu Gryffondor fout ici._

Harry semblait tétanisé. _Ouaip, dégoûté même..._ pensa amèrement Severus, tout en en laissant rien paraître. Et reprenant son ton sarcastique :

« Cela vous plaît peut être espèce de petit voyeur, d'espionner l'intimité de vos professeurs ? Je crois qu'une petite centaine de retenues pourrait vous faire passer cette envie, non ? dit le maître de potion en plissant les yeux.

Professeur, la voix d'Harry tremblait légèrement, je vous jure, je ne voulais pas vous espionner. Je.... Neville....

Harry hésitait à fournir une explication détaillée, impliquant la bourde de Neville, qui souffrait déjà suffisamment de l'humeur de Snape. Prenant son souffle il lança, sans réfléchir :

- Je vous ai espionné, dans votre bain, sous la forme d'un canard en plastique, et vous avez raison : Je mérite une sanction sévère, dit Harry sans ciller.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse, Severus ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant.

« Vous étiez dissimulé ici, c'est répréhensible, bien sûr, ne croyez pas pouvoir éviter une punition par un de vos subterfuges avec Dumbledore !! _Un canard en plastique... LE canard en plastique ???_ Bon premièrement sortez de ce bain Potter ! » lança d'un ton froid le professeur de potions.»

S'éxécutant, Harry attrapa une serviette et sortit vivement de l'eau pour s'enrouler dedans.

Severus, qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux à cet instant, n'avait rien perdu du spectacle. _A mon tour de mater, Potter !!!_ _Apparemment, ce que vous avez vu n'a pas eu l'air de vous déranger..._

« Maintenant, retournez vous que je sorte à mon tour !! »

Sa baguette fermement en main, il lança un rapide sort de séchage, et se rhabilla presque instantanément, puis il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte.

« Professeur ?!!! ... hésita Harry.

Hmm, quoi encore, Potter ?

Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser là, comme ça ?? dit furtivement Harry, en baissant les yeux.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, puis s'approcha d'un air gourmand de Harry qui reculait déjà contre le mur. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?? Il va m'embrasser ?? Oh merlin !! Je ne sais pas quoi faire... il a l'air si... dangereux.. si sauvage, si... séduisant, si SNAPE quoi_. Harry sentait son désir renaître alors que les robes de Severus frôlaient son torse dévoilé. Reculant encore, Harry trébucha, se retrouvant acculé le dos contre le mur, et sa serviette, dernier rempart entre Severus et lui, gisant à terre. Snape arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du Gryffondor dont il sentait le trouble naissant. Il resta une seconde ainsi, mettant au supplice Harry, puis reculant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble, déclara :

Vous avez raison Potter : **Oubliettes** !!! »

Et Severus partit en trombe de la salle sur demande, avant même que Harry ait récupéré ses esprits.

Dehors, Hermione se tapit brusquement dans un renfoncement du couloir pour passer inaperçue au regard amusé du professeur Snape.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un Harry déboussolé qui sortit de la salle sur demande, seulement couvert par une serviette verte foncée. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Hermione n'insista pas, mais s'inquiéta tout de même, de ce qu'avait bien pu subir (ou pas) son ami.

Les jours suivants, la vie reprit tranquillement son cours à Poudlard. Dumbledore revînt de sa chasse aux escargots. Pomfresh soigna plusieurs équipes de Quidditch, Rusard pourchassa des amoureux dans la tour d'astronomie, Draco se fit mordre par un sarbelé (croisement impromptu entre un serpent et un fil de fer barbelé), Hermione eut les meilleures notes en Métamorphose, et Neville rata sa potion durant le cours de Snape.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Un soir cependant, le professeur Snape, en rentrant dans ses cachots, décida de prendre un bain, mais s'abstint prudemment de monter à la salle sur demande. En entrant dans sa salle de bain, son cœur manqua un battement.

Un canard en plastique jaune, posé sur le bord de la baignoire, le regardait, de ses yeux verts émeraudes.

**THE END**

Je vais commencer à écrire un fic beaucoup plus longue. Si vous passez par là, lisez moi !! Et reviewez, merci.....


End file.
